


Abrazáme

by Annie_Carstairs



Series: Crónicas de los cazadores de sombras ~ FANFICS ~ [3]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Songfic, la oreja de van gogh - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs
Summary: Basado en la canción del mismo nombre de La Oreja de Van Gogh
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Series: Crónicas de los cazadores de sombras ~ FANFICS ~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660906
Kudos: 4





	Abrazáme

**_Si has tenido que pensar  
Si me lo dabas al llegar  
Ese beso nació muerto_ **

Decir que Cordelia estaba aterrada era decir poco, ¡Por el ángel! Ni siquiera en el reino de las sombras se había sentido tan asustada, impotente y paralizada. Probablemente tenia algo que ver con que ahí, Cortana estaba firme y poderosa entre sus manos y ahora mismo no llevaba ningún arma sobre ella. Solo llevaba su vestido de novia y se sentía terriblemente desnuda.

Siendo consiente de cada paso, le sonrió a su parabatai, indicándole que estaba lista para caminar hacia el altar. Lucie lucia terriblemente hermosa en un vestido azul adornado con las runas de matrimonio. « _Utiliza azul por su madre_ _»._ Noto después de un momento. Sus ojos parecían llenos de lágrimas.

Entonces llego el momento, avanzaron y por un momento la imagen frente a ella la dejo sin palabras. Era una explosión dorada, las flores, las velas, todo, pero ahí en medio de todo estaba James, resaltando con su cabello y ropa negra. Sin poderlo evitar, solo se concentró en él.

Cordelia observo la lucha en los ojos dorados de James, incluso si no estuviera buscando una señal, lo había visto. Lo había estado viendo desde que estuvo del otro extremo del pasillo, él se veía como un sueño, con su traje negro y runas doradas resaltando. Su cabello negro estaba solo un poco menos despeinado de lo usual, lucia como un sueño, como uno de sus sueños y era lo suficiente para hacer que sus rodillas temblaran.

Con toda naturalidad James le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras tomaba suavemente su mano y le daba un ligero apretón, como para recordarle que estaban juntos en esto y que no la iba a dejar sola. « _No aun_ » susurro una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente, una voz que Cordelia silencio rápidamente.

Dejo salir un suspiro y le devolvió la sonrisa a James y entonces todo él se ilumino, de una manera tan increíble que el corazón le dolió.

Como si él también pensara que era el momento perfecto, o casi perfecto. Pero no real. 

**_Si a un centímetro de mí  
No se arrodilla tu corazón  
Entonces no lo quiero_ **

**─ “** _James Herondale, ¿Has encontrado a quien tu alma ama?”_

La voz del hermano silencioso resonó en la cabeza de todos. Cordelia no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en los de James, su mirada durante la ceremonia había sido tranquila, pero ahora, la pizca de guerra que ella había vislumbrado al comienzo, era evidente.

_«¿Por qué me estoy haciendo esto? Debería parar esto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_ _»_ Viendo sus ojos casi pudo sentir que él decía no, y todo su mundo caía a pedazos. Pero sería mejor ¿No? Si, sería mejor a saber que él no era suyo.

─ Si ─, respondió suavemente James, sonriéndole dulcemente ─. La he encontrado y no la dejare ir.

Cordelia sintió sus ojos humedecerse, habría dado todo por estar así en algún momento, pero no así, no de esa _forma_.

─ “ _Cordelia Carstairs, ¿Has ido entre vigilantes y entre las ciudades del mundo y has encontrado aquel a quien tu alma ama?”_

─ Lo… Lo he encontrado.

Susurro Cordelia, evitando a toda costa mirar a James y sintiendo que su corazón se rompía un poco más.

**_Y cada vez me cuesta más  
Guardar la luna al despertar  
Porque es de noche aquí en mi pecho_ **

─ _“Entonces es el momento de colocarse las runas”._

Indico con solemnidad el Hermano Silencioso. Y de pronto Cordelia empezó a temblar. Espero a que James le ofreciera su muñeca, para colocar su runa de matrimonio. Y de pronto supo que no podría dejar que el le colocara la segunda runa, se pondría esta, pero no marcaria la que iba sobre su corazón, su propio corazón no lo resistiría.

─ El amor brilla como el fuego ─, recito James, acariciando uno de los mechones rojos de Cordelia, que logro escapar del peinado elaborado que Sona le había hecho a su hija ─. El tipo de llama más brillante.

Y extendió su mano, para que Cordelia comenzara a dibujar. Y después de trazar las primeras líneas, Cordelia continuo los votos.

─ Todas las aguas no pueden apagar el amor, ni las inundaciones lo pueden ahogar.

Y ahí estaba, su marca sobre él, los ojos de James parecían oro líquido, brillantes y emocionados, mientras veía su nueva marca. Un segundo después la miro a los ojos y Cordelia se dio cuenta de que ahora ella debía extender su mano. Tomo toda su fuerza lograr que no temblara.

─ Ahora colócame como un sello sobre tu corazón, como un sello sobre tu brazo.

Recitaron al mismo tiempo, mientras el calor invadía su muñeca. Casi podía jurar que era más dolorosa que el resto de las runas, como si el calor fuera más profundo y no se quedara solo ahí, podía sentir todo su cuerpo adormecerse.

─ Porque el amor es tan fuerte como la muerte. Y así estamos atados: más fuertes que las llamas, más fuertes que el agua, más fuertes que la muerte misma.

Ahora estaba llorando, viendo la marca que James había dejado en su piel, lo que se supondría seria para siempre.

─ “Los anillos”.

Un momento después Lucie y Matthew les entregaban los anillos a sus respectivos parabatai. Lucie con rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas y Matthew sin rastro alguno de emoción.

James tomo rápidamente el anillo Herondale de su mano y coloco una banda plateada, pequeña y ligera en su lugar y entonces le tendió su mano.

─ Mi amor por el tuyo, mi corazón por el tuyo y mi alma por la tuya, mi Daisy… Ahora y por todos los siglos de los siglos.

─ “Pueden besarse…”

**_Nuestra estrella se cayó  
Y nos partió la casa en dos  
Camino del infierno_ **

Habían pasado meses desde su boda y aun luchando contra la razón la semilla de la esperanza se había filtrado en el corazón de Cordelia. James era el esposo perfecto, no solo lo en su imaginación, ahora podía afirmarlo, era atento y le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. Pero nada duraba para siempre.

Era un día perfectamente lindo cuando todo su mundo se rompió. Después de una patrulla que salió terriblemente mal, Grace Blackthorn había terminado gravemente herida.

Nadie sabia con exactitud que estaba pasando, Charles Fairchild estaba desaparecido y presumiblemente muerto, cientos de demonios hechos de sombra acechaban por toda la ciudad y Tatiana Blackthorn también había desaparecido.

Cordelia lo supo, en cuanto James llego a casa lleno de sangre y con esa mirada helada, una mirada que jamás le había dado a ella.

─ Dai… Cordelia…

Su voz sonaba tan cansada y todas las esperanzas que Cordelia hubiera albergado, sobre su futuro con James, se desvanecieron en ese momento.

─ Yo entiendo, debes protegerla a ella.

Susurro Cordelia mientras veía la expresión de James cambiar, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, ella salió de la habitación.

**_Abrázame, abrázame  
Que el sol se va y hay que volver  
Abrázame, que tengo miedo  
A no volver, a no volver_ **

Estaba temblando, no sabía desde hace cuánto tiempo, pero era imposible detenerse. El miedo la rodeaba, paralizándola.

¿Cómo aceptaría alejarse del unico hombre que amaba? ¿Cómo lo dejaría ir? Pero… ¿Cómo no? Sabia que, si se lo pedía, si le preguntaba a James, él se quedaría con ella, con o sin el trato, por que era así de desinteresado, tan noble, que se sacrificaría por ella, otra vez, tal como lo había hecho al casarse con ella.

Pero era terriblemente egoísta de su parte pedirle más de lo que tenía, la salvo de un compromiso con algún desconocido, salvo su reputación y a su familia con ella.

Le dio seis meses increíbles de protección y de amor.

Si dejarlo ir, era lo que tenia que hacer, lo haría.

Los días siguientes James no apareció por su casa, probablemente atento ante cualquier cosa que le sucediera a Grace, ella no podía culparlo.

Recordó el día que vio a Grace por primera vez y pensó, que había sido tonto de su parte creer que James podría quererla, cuando Grace existía. Parecían complementarse aun en esa noche lejana.

**_Fue tan bonito imaginar  
Que era posible caminar  
Descalzos por el tiempo_ **

Se pregunto y no por primera vez, como hubieran sido el resto de sus días con él, no toda su vida claro, solo el término de su trato. Otros seis meses.

Por lo menos le habrían dado el tiempo suficiente para poder irse del país, dejar la ciudad y refugiarse lejos. Y evitar la humillación que vendría.

El dolor de verlo con alguien más.

─ ¿Daisy?

La voz de Matthew resonó en la casa casi vacia, desde hace días sin que James lo supiera ella habia ido sacando cosas, llevándolas al instituto o a casa de sus padres.

─ Cordelia ¿Estas en casa?

Cordelia había estado pensando en cuál hubiera sido su destino si el corazón de James no hubiera sido de Grace ¿Ella habría logrado conquistarlo? ¿Sin tener que hacer un trato para salvarse mutuamente como sucedió? ¿Ella habría aceptado casarse tan pronto? Y la voz de Matthew el saco de su imaginación.

─ ¿Dónde esta James? ¿Y qué ha pasado aquí?

Pregunto el rubio…

**_La rutina me enseñó  
Entre sus dedos un mechón  
De lo que fue querernos_ **

**_Si tengo cielo al que mirar  
Y estas dos alas para volar  
¿Por qué sigo en el suelo?_ **

**_Será que pesa el corazón  
Después de tanto, tanto amor  
¿Será porque te quiero?_ **

─ Cordelia.

La voz de James era extraña, como si no pudiera creer que su esposa acababa de decirle que le daría el divorcio en cuanto se lo pidiera.

─ James, es lo mejor, para todos.

─ Cordelia, Daisy, por favor escúchame, ven siéntate conmigo ─, sus ojos lucían cansados, pero trato de sonreírle mientras dejaba un lugar junto a él en el sofá ─. ¿Puedo contarte algo?

─ Claro, sabes que si.

─ Yo, solo… Yo no se bien por donde empezar.

Susurro antes de arrodillarse en el suelo frente a ella e inclinar su rostro sobre sus piernas. Después de una breve pausa, saco algo de su bolsillo. Por un momento Cordelia no lo reconoció, pero entonces la luz toco el brazalete y su respiración quedo atrapada un instante.

─ Solo que había sobre mi una cadena… ─ dijo, tomando su mano ─. Y ya no esta más y puedo decirte lo que he querido desde hace años.

─ ¿Años? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué no es ese el brazalete que te dio Grace?

─ Si, es el brazalete que Tatiana le dio a Grace para que me lo pusiera, algo que me sujetaba a lo que creía que era mi felicidad, pero… pero ya no… Cordelia, mi Daisy…

Cordelia se dio cuenta de que James estaba temblando y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo.

─ No importa lo que sea te ayudare James.

─ Oh, Daisy, no necesito tu ayuda, lo unico que quiero es saber si tu me amas como yo lo hago.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Te he querido desde que supiera lo que significa el amor y ahora sé que te amo…

Cordelia debe pellizcarse por que esto probablemente sea un sueño.

─ Pero… ¿Qué hay de Grace?

─ Ella, hizo lo que debia para no salir herida, pero… pero después de lo que paso hace unos días, lo confeso todo ─. Sus ojos ahora son suplicantes ─. Puedes ir a preguntarle, ella te dirá que es verdad, que solo te amo a ti.

─ Yo…

─ Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo, déjame ganarte…

**_Abrázame, abrázame  
Que el sol se va y hay que volver  
Abrázame, que tengo miedo  
A no volver, a no volver, abrázame, abrázame  
Que el sol se va y hay que volver_ **

Cordelia no pudo evitar llorar mientras James le contaba la historia, ¿Cómo alguien creía que era una buena idea hacer tratos con demonios?

Y utilizar el miedo contra alguien inocente…

Cordelia estaba en shock no solo por la historia de Tatiana, James, su James le decía que su corazón era suyo si lo quería, que le pertenecía.

**_No te vayas sin mí, no me dejes atrás_  
Que supimos querernos como nadie lo hará  
Caminemos los dos hacia el mismo lugar  
Que se lleve la brisa las cenizas al mar**


End file.
